


Hats and Hearts

by thatmountainhermit



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven, drunk people, neither roman nor virgil are drunk tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 19:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmountainhermit/pseuds/thatmountainhermit
Summary: imin-loveanonmade a request for "Human College AU when The Gang is at a party, but the host of the party draws 2 names out of a hat and stuffs them into a closet for 7 minutes. Any ship."





	Hats and Hearts

When Patton had first dragged him to the party at the fraternity, he hadn’t really been expecting much from it. Drunk students, loud music, people making out and probably going further than public decency laws allowed.

And that is exactly what Virgil found when they arrived.

Patton had been happy to lead him over to the food, pushing a red solo cup and a handful of chips into his hand before flitting off like the social butterfly that he was. 

So here Virgil was. Alone, antiscoial, and extremely uncomfortable. 

His expectations of the night has been horrifically low in the first place. And yet, by some miracle, the party still didn’t pass the bar. In fact it had managed to drill a ten mete hole under the bar. 

“HEY EVERYONE, TIME FOR TWO UNLUCKY FUCKERS TO BE PICKED OUT OF THE HAT OF DESTINYYYYY.” He heard someone slur loudly, their voice carrying due to what was probably a megaphone. Immediately, people started crowding into the common room, apparently excited for… whatever was about to happen. Despite himself, Virgil pressed in with the others, figuring that he might as well see what, exactly, was going on. 

“YOU ALL KNOW THE RULES. TWO NAMES WILL BE PICKED OUT OF THIS HAT, THEY ARE TAKEN TO A ROOM UPSTAIRS, AND THEY HAVE SEVEN MINUTES OF FORCED CO-HABITATION. IS EVERYONE READY?” There was a drunken, but resounding affirmative from the crowd. Virgil stayed silent, and kept towards the door. 

“FIRST UP!” There was rustling as the guy in charge (who Virgil vaguely recognised from his Philosophy class. Huh.) “ROMAN PRINCE!”

A round of rowdy cheers erupted from the frat bros. From experience, he knew the man was rather dramatic. And romantic, with a pretty face to match. He felt a vague pang of jealousy towards whichever person was about to be called next.

“ANNNNNND… DRUMROLL PLEASE…” The ground vibrated as people stomped their feet, the air filling with so much noise that Virgil was about the turn and leave, when… “VIRGIL SANDERS!” 

His heart and his feet stopped. Completely frozen, he stood very still, hoping no one would notice. “Over there! In the black hoodie, that’s Virgil!” He heard Patton call, and he decided then and there that Patton was dead to him. Someone grabbed his arm, and he found himself face to face with a frat boy. 

He was suddenly tossed over the guy’s shoulder and carried through the crowd. “Destiny calls, my dude.” Deciding that it would be useless to fight, Virgil sagged in his grip, flipping Patton off as he was unceremoniously carried up the stairs.

Patton, the little shit, only grinned back.

“Ow, hey, watch it!” Virgil near growled at the guy when he was dumped on the floor. “Thanks, asshole.”

“You’ll thank me properly in seven minutes, man. Have fun, Roman.” The guy smirked at his obvious frat bro and closed the door. 

Virgil grumbled as he pushed himself to stand up, dusting himself off and ignoring Roman entirely. 

“We share-”

“I know what classes we have, Prince.” Virgil interrupted him, moving to sit on the bed. He fought to keep down the heat he could feel gathering on his cheeks. “We don’t actually have to do anything, you know.”

It was strange, seeing a flush spread across Roman Prince’s face. Even stranger was the way he awkwardly cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck. “I, uh…” He trailed off into a mumble that Virgil barely heard. 

“what was that, sorry?”

“I… would like to do something. With you.” Roman blurted out, at a much louder volume this time. He still refused to look at Virgil, his face resembling a tomato.

“Oh.” Virgil had no idea how to respond to that. “I…”

“But hey, like you said, we don’t have to. Totally up to you.” Roman suddenly added, rushing over his words.

Virgil couldn’t help the soft snort that escaped him. “I didn’t say no.” He raised an eyebrow at Roman, watching as the gears turned behind those stunning hazel eyes. He stood up as Roman closed the distance between them, pupils blown wide as they stayed trained on Virgil’s lips.

“Are you…” He swallowed, gaze flicking up to meet his eyes. “Are you sure?”

Virgil nodded, then gasped as Roman pulled him in close, pressing their lips together.

At first, the kiss was incredibly clumsy. Virgil, admittedly, had very little idea what he was doing. But Roman had taken the lead, and Virgil was more than happy to follow. He had no idea how much time had passed as he lost himself to the kiss. Roman tasted faintly of the cheap beer downstairs, one hand tangled in Virgil’s hair, his lips far softer than anticipated.

A loud knock startled them apart, Roman pulling away to look, Virgil absently trying to follow his lips for half a second. “You have a minute to get decent!” Someone called out.

Roman’s hair didn’t look too bad, but his shirt and jacket were certainly rumpled, lips a redder than before. “You, uh…” Roman looked both incredibly pleased with himself and vaguely embarrassed. “Your hair…”

“You had your tongue down my throat ten seconds ago. You can fix my hair for me, Princey.” Virgil was surprised when Roman actually did, smoothing it down as best as he could.

“I don’t suppose we could go on a date some time?” He asked softly, running his fingers through Virgil’s hair one last time before stepping back. “Perhaps somewhere nicer than a frat party?”

A giggle and a nod. “After class on Monday? There’s a cafe that I really like.” Virgil felt his blush coming back with a vengeance.

Roman grinned, taking his hand and kissing it. “That sounds lovely.” The door opened, and a bunch of people flooded in, including an elated looking Patton.

Virgil felt his excitable friend grab his hand, pulling him out of the room. “We have to go now, but tell me everything!” Patton gushed as he pulled Virgil downstairs and out of the frat house.

“Well, I now have a date on Monday…”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [princeyandanxiety](http://princeyandanxiety.tumblr.com)!


End file.
